Cataract extraction is the most common ophthalmic surgical procedure performed in the United States. Extracapsular cataract extraction involves cutting a portion of the anterior capsule (anterior capsulorhexis) followed by removal of the nucleus. Alternatively, a probe may be inserted through the anterior capsule and ultrasonically vibrated, transforming lens material into an emulsion, which is then irrigated and aspirated from the capsular bag (phacoemulsification). After removal of the natural lens, images no longer focus on the retina and a replacement lens must be provided for clear vision. Replacement lenses can be glasses, contact lenses or intraocular lenses. Of these, intraocular lenses give the greatest convenience and undistorted vision, however, lack the ability of a natural lens to accommodatively focus on near and far objects.
When a person looks at an object, light is reflected from the object through the cornea, the aqueous humor, through the pupil and into the lens which converges the light through the vitreous body onto the retina. To clearly focus on near objects, light rays must bend more. To accomplish this, the lens becomes more curved and thicker. Most of this change comes from pulling and relaxing the capsular bag at its equator. The equator of the bag is attached to the ciliary muscle by filaments called the zonules which are in turn attached to the ciliary muscle. When looking at a near object, the ciliary muscle tenses and contracts moving the muscle slightly inward and relaxing the pull on the zonules, allowing the capsular bag to become more curved and thickened from front to back. The lens itself is composed of interlocking fibers which affect the elastic movement of the lens so that as the lens changes shape the fibers alter their curvature. As a person ages, the accommodative ability of the lens decreases due to changes in the eye. Age related eye changes include thickening and hardening of the lens, an increase in the amount of insoluble protein in the lens, a migration in the points of attachment of the zonules away from the equator of the capsule, and partial liquefaction of the vitreous body.
Several attempts have been made to provide the eye with focal length accommodation. The most familiar of these are bi or multi-focal lenses. These are used in glasses, contacts, and intraocular lenses but have a disadvantage in that the focal accommodation is dependent upon direction of focus. These lenses do not provide true accommodation. The accommodating implant provides vision over a continuous range of distance by affecting a change in the vergence power of the eye resulting from the implant design that changes eye optical power or implant position in response to a stimulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,509 discloses a lens which takes advantage of the ciliary muscle. However, this lens is placed in the anterior chamber of the eye. Such implants are at times accompanied by complications such as damage to the vascular iris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,199 discloses a lens attached directly to the ciliary body. The lens is in a more natural position but requires suturing to the ciliary body risking massive rupture during surgery and bleeding from the sutures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,922, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a chambered lens system for which the refractive power can be changed. Such alteration is permanent, accomplished by rupture of the chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,847 provides a single lens for in capsular bag implantation using rearwardly biased haptics which engage the capsular bag at its equator and move the lens forward and backward upon contraction and relaxation of the ciliary muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,601, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a two section deformable lens assembly for implanting in the capsular bag. The lens allows division of refractive power and takes advantage of the action of the ciliary body and zonules on the capsular bag. This lens system is assembled after insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,543, discloses another two lens assembly for placement in the posterior chamber, possibly in the bag where the capsular bag is not removed. This lens allows dividing the refractive power between two lenses and introduces a variable focal length in one of the lenses by compressing a flexible wall of one lens against the convex surface of the second fixed lens. This requires that the first and second lens be in substantially adjacent positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,966, incorporated herein by reference, presents an accommodative lens in which two lenses joined at their periphery enclosed a fluid filled sack, accommodation being accomplished selectively changing the fluid pressure in the sac. One lens is a rigid base lens and the other lens is membrane-like, the equatorial diameter of the lens assembly being substantially that of a dilated pupil and is supported by bladders or haptics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,623 discloses dual and thick lens optics capable of accommodating focus at a range of distances in a unitary structure. It uses the eye capsule's natural shaping from the ciliary body to accommodate the focus.
PCT Application No. WO 00/61036 discloses an open chamber, elliptical, accommodating lens system. It uses a pair of lenses attached to each other by two or more haptics. The system uses the eye capsule's natural shaping from the ciliary body to accommodate the focus of the lenses
Published United States Patent Application No. 2005/0246018 discloses the use of an injectable accommodation material where the lens is either embedded in the material or is placed in the anterior capsule. While this system is effective in providing accommodation, posterior capsular opacification is sometimes encountered with this system. Thus, there continues to exist a need for an improved accommodation system which overcomes the problems of the prior art.